libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Frightful Statue
Earth saturations are places where the Plane of Earth collides with the Material Plane. As one may expect, such places are typically caverns or mountains, but can also take the form of places composed of manufactured stone. Another possible location of an earth saturation would be ruins where haunted or animated statues rule the roost, seeking to indoctrinate others into their ranks. These are treated as caryatid columns, except they possess 5 hit dice, 13 Dexterity, and 9 Wisdom, with all statistics adjusted accordingly. In addition, they are treated as possessing no weapons; instead they benefit from Bonded Mind, Dirty Fighting, Exceptional Aid, and Improved Grapple as if they possessed those feats. They will favor solo adventurers or attempt to corral individuals away from a group, moving only when others cannot see them or when an individual has been pinned down by another of their ranks. When adjacent to an individual, the caryatid column will either initiate a grapple with a target or use Aid Another to assist another caryatid column’s grapple, and upon success, the caryatid will seek to pin its victim and maintain the grapple. Those that fail to wrest themselves from the caryatids’ grapple after five rounds will be turned to stone, and if not rescued from their petrification within one week, will undergo a transformation into a new caryatid. Characters can willingly allow themselves to become pinned by a caryatid, then break away from its grapple at least five times within a 24 hour period. Upon success the statues stop attempting to grapple that individual, and the character gains a permanent +4 insight bonus to their CMD against grapples, as well as to Escape Artist checks to escape a grapple. In addition, geokineticists are granted access to the frightful statue utility wild talent. 'Frightful Statue' '''Element(s) '''earth; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''5; '''Burn '''1 This ability functions as the ''statue ''spell, except you can only use it on yourself, it lasts 1 minute per kineticist level, and you cannot take most actions while in statue form. Instead, you can only take move actions or end this effect as a free action (you cannot return to your statue form without using this wild talent again). While in this state you can make Stealth checks to hide even when observed so long as you are within an environment where the presence of a statue would not be unusual, receiving a +4 circumstance bonus on these skill checks. When you move adjacent to another creature while affected by this wild talent, you can replace your normal expression with a horrifying visage until the end of the round as a free action; if the creature adjacent to you fails to notice your movement but later sees you after you have taken on the horrifying visage, you can attempt an Intimidate check as an immediate action to cause them to become shaken for a number of rounds equal to your Constitution modifier. Making additional Intimidate checks the same way can advance shaken foes to frightened, or frightened foes to panicked.